Les nuits agitées de Todoroki
by Ilunae
Summary: Il faisait encore nuit quand Sero se réveilla. Son compagnon était déjà réveillé et fouillait dans la pièce.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic où l'un des persos est somnambule.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Kirimina et Shinkami sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Sero se réveilla. Son compagnon était déjà réveillé et fouillait dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà debout ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se lever avant six heures.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shouto ?"

"Je vais voir Bakugou !" répondit Todoroki en attrapant une chaussette au sol pour l'enfiler.

"Il est deux heures du matin !"

Pour connaître Bakugou, Sero savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être réveillé aussi tôt. Il tenait beaucoup à ses heures de sommeil.

"J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire !"

"Et ça ne peut pas attendre plus tard ?"

Sero ne savait pas ce que Todoroki avait de si important à dire à Bakugou mais, il doutait que cela valait la peine de déclencher sa colère.

"Non, si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, je vais encore me dégonfler !"

Todoroki prit un T-shirt et l'enfila à l'envers.

"Hmmm... Très bien et qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire qui si important pour que tu te lèves en plein milieu de la nuit ?"

"C'est Midoriya !"

"Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Midoriya ?"

Dans ce cas, cela pouvait justifier de réveiller Bakugou à cette heure-là. Sero n'arrivait pas à se souvenir sir Midoriya travaillait de nuit en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il avait appelé Todoroki pour lui dire qu'il avait un problème ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi il n'aurait pas contacté Bakugou directement ?

"Pas vraiment ! Mais tu savais que Midoriya piquait les T-shirt de Bakugou pour les renifler, après ?"

C'était une information qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer Midoriya en train de renifler les affaires de son ami. Après, il pensait que Bakugou n'en aurait rien à faire de savoir que son amant lui volait ses vêtements. Il devait même être déjà au courant.

"Oh !" fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

"Je sais ! J'avais promis de garder le secret mais, je n'en peux plus ! Je dois en parler à Bakugou ! Ne m'attends pas !" dit son compagnon avant de s'approcher de lui pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Avant que Sero n'eut le temps de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours en boxer, Todoroki alla s'enfermer dans le placard. C'était plus que bizarre, là. Sero pensait un peu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il décida d'en parler à son compagnon le lendemain matin.

"Je pense que tu es somnambule, Shouto !" dit-il pendant qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Vraiment ? J'ai fait quelque chose cette nuit ?"

"Eh bien... Tu t'es levé et tu voulais à tout prix aller dire à Bakugou que Midoriya lui volait ses T-shirts pour les renifler ! Ensuite, tu es resté vingt minutes dans le placard !"

Todoroki se tapa le front de sa main droite.

"Oh non ! J'avais promis de garder le secret ! Il faisait ça quand on était encore à Yuei !"

Il devait toujours le faire mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Bah, je suppose que Bakugou doit être au courant depuis qu'ils sont ensemble !"

"Je pense oui ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu !"

Après cela, Sero s'était dit que Todoroki ne referait pas de crise de somnambulisme pour aller parler à Bakugou. Il s'était trompé. Quelques jours plus tard, Todoroki se leva de nouveau en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette fois, il comprit plus rapidement que son compagnon était toujours endormi.

"Pourquoi tu es debout, Shouto ?"

"Je dois voir Midoriya !"

"Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?"

"Il faut que je lui dise que Bakugou est amoureux de lui ! Ça peut plus durer comme ça !"

"Mais, ils sont déjà ensemble !"

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Bien sûr que oui !"

"Ouf ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ils m'ont fait chier ! Je n'en peux plus de les entendre parler !"

Sero avait presque réussit à remettre Todoroki au lit quand ce dernier se redressa d'un coup.

"Après réflexion, je vais quand même les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce pour qu'ils se parlent ! Juste pour être sûr !"

Sero ne put rien faire et, le regarda s'enfermer dans le placard, encore une fois.

"Tu as encore recommencé !" dit-il plus tard dans la matinée.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Ton somnambulisme !"

"Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?"

"Tu voulais aller trouver Midoriya et Bakugou pour les enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'ils se parlent ! Après ça, tu es parti dans le placard !"

"J'avais bien pensé à faire ça quand on était à Yuei !"

"Les enfermer dans une même pièce tous les deux ?"

"Ouais ! A l'époque ils m'avaient tous les deux choisi pour confident et, j'en avais plus que marre !"

C'était la première fois que Sero entendait parler de cela. Pour savoir comment leurs amis étaient à l'époque du lycée, il ne doutait pas que Todoroki avait dû souffrir avec eux. Une chance pour tout le monde qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Sero se rendit compte que Todoroki n'avait pas envie de jouer les entremetteurs seulement avec Bakugou et Midoriya pendant la nuit. Quelques soirs plus tard, son compagnon se leva de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, Shouto ?"

"Je dois aller parler à Ashido !"

Bizarre. Autant il pouvait comprendre pour Bakugou et Midoriya dans un sens mais, il ne voyait pas pourquoi aurait eu besoin de discuter avec Ashido.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tous les jours je le vois pendant les cours et, je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je lui dise que Kirishima l'aime !"

Sero avait oublié ça. Il était vrai que pendant plusieurs mois, son ami n'avait rien fait d'autre que de suivre Ashido des yeux sans lui dire ses sentiments pour elle. En fin de compte, c'était elle qui avait pris les choses en main. Depuis, ils étaient très heureux ensemble.

"Mais, ils sont mariés !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, on a assisté à leur mariage, tu te souviens ?"

"Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne te mentirais pas, Shouto !"

"Oh ! Dans ce cas..."

"Tu vas te recoucher ?"

"Je vais aller parler avec Shinsou !"

Sero ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait pensé que Todoroki serait allé retourner au lit après avoir entendu la bonne nouvelle pour Kirishima mais, il avait de toute évidence d'autres choses de prévues.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Shinsou ?"

"Je dois lui dire pourquoi Kaminari passe son temps à lui envoyer des décharges électriques ! J'en ai mal pour lui !"

"Oh !" fit Sero qui comprenait mieux de quoi son compagnon voulait parler.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lui rappeler que les deux étaient aussi ensemble, Todoroki prit la direction du placard. Quand il lui raconta l'incident dans la matinée, son compagnon se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à m'enfermer dans le placard à chaque fois ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Tu dois confondre avec la porte de la chambre !"

Il ne se passa rien pendant près de deux semaines. Sero fut donc surpris quand son compagnon recommença ses crises de somnambulisme. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas rendu dans le placard mais avait réussi à trouver une autre pièce. Sero le retrouva en train de frotter le miroir avec un de ses T-shirts.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shouto ?"

"Les vitres !"

"Tu ne penses pas que cela peut attendre la journée ?"

"Non, je dois finir ça avant que Hanta rentre ! Je veux que tout soit propre quand il rentrera !"

A qui pensait-il parler ? Sero n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cela n'en restait pas moins mignon de la part de Todoroki. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul dans cet état. Il risquait de se faire mal, il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il faisait.

"Je pense que c'est bon comme ça !"

"Non, il y a encore une trace !" dit Todoroki en frottant encore plus fort.

Il dut attendre encore une dizaine de minutes pour que son compagnon lâchât le T-shirt qui lui servait de chiffon. Puis, il prit la direction de leur chambre pour finir par se diriger dans le placard. Il y resta pendant environ une demi-heure.

Les crises de somnambulismes continuèrent. A chaque fois, Sero se réveillait pour surveiller ce que faisait Todoroki. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de le laisser se blesser. Une fois, il le retrouva dans le salon en train de danser avec l'aspirateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je passe l'aspirateur !" répondit son compagnon en passant devant lui comme une furie manquant de le renverser. "Tout doit être propre avant le retour de Hanta !"

Sero le regarda s'agiter dans la pièce tout en le suivant pour ramasser ce que l'autre faisait tomber au sol. Il devait passer derrière Todoroki de plus en plus souvent pour tout ranger. Il décida de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il ne risquait pas aspirer quelque chose parce que l'appareil était débranché.

Si Todoroki s'en rendait compte et qu'il le mettait en route, il risquait de se réveiller. Il valait mieux le laisser faire, ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand son compagnon aurait fini, il irait s'enfermer dans le placard comme à chaque fois. C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait toujours. Il allait finir par y passer plus de temps que dans leur lit, si cela continuait.

Todoroki semblait avoir de plus en plus envie de faire les tâches ménagères quand il dormait. Il lui arrivait encore de vouloir parler avec leurs anciens camarades. Une fois, il avait voulu prévenir Asui que c'était Mineta qui avait volé ses sous-vêtements. Ce que tout le monde savait déjà.

Une autre fois, il eut envie de parler à Sero.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?"

"Je pense que je l'aime ! Je dois donc lui dire mes sentiments !" avait-il répondu pendant que ses joues rougissaient.

Il était tellement mignon que Sero ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il le regarda donc aller s'enfermer dans le placard comme à son habitude. Il raconta à Todoroki ce qu'il s'était passé le lendemain avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier devint complètement rouge.

Puis Sero le surprit une nuit dans la cuisine en train de sortir des ingrédients du frigo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais cette fois ?"

"La cuisine !" fut la réponse de Todoroki qui plaça les œufs dans le micro-onde.

Au moins, il ne mit pas l'appareil en route. Cela leur évita une catastrophe. Il continua d'observer ce que faisait son compagnon. Il le vit sortir des yaourts. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de vider le frigo ?

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est presque toujours Hanta qui fait la cuisine ! Je ne sais faire que des nouilles soba ! Je veux donc changer ça !" Todoroki plaça les yaourts dans la casserole qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Encore une fois, c'était très mignon de sa part. Même s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Sero pouvait sentir ses organes fondre.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas très bien encore ! Je pensais faire une nouvelle recette !"

Sero lança un coup d'œil au contenu de la casserole. En plus des yaourts, Todoroki avait mis du poisson toujours dans sa barquette, des tomates, des carottes, des petits pois, un paquet de nouilles et un pot de moutarde. Il l'avait vu aussi mettre du pain dans le four. C'était en effet quelque chose d'original. Il profita du tour de son compagnon dans le placard pour tout ranger.

"J'ai vraiment fait ça ?" demanda Todoroki, les joues rouges après que Sero lui eut raconté ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit.

"Ça avait vraiment l'air de te faire plaisir !"

Son compagnon se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

"Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de faire la cuisine !"

"Je sais mais, je ne le fais presque jamais ! Et tu m'as déjà dit que les nouilles soba n'était pas un repas sain !"

"Si tu ne manges que ça, c'est sûr ! Après, tu peux toujours en faire de temps en temps !"

"Mais je ne sais faire que ça !"

"Si tu veux, je peux toujours t'apprendre !"

"Oui, merci Hanta !"

Sero doutait que cela serait suffisant pour régler son problème de somnambulisme. Todoroki devait sans doute avoir d'autres messages à faire passer à leurs collègues. Cela irait cependant. Il pouvait toujours gérer ça. Il pensait s'en être très bien sorti jusque là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
